The present invention relates to a wall mounted shelving unit, and more particularly to a shelving unit with adjustable shelves and adjustable shelf brackets.
Prior to the present invention numerous shelving systems have been developed, but in many instances these systems are difficult to assemble and install due to various conditions of the wall structure to which they are attached. Accordingly, a real need exists for a wall mounted shelving unit which is simple to install under varying conditions of the wall structure to which the unit is attached.